The Lost Family
by dwinissa92
Summary: Perjalanan Naruto yang sedang mencari Keluarganya yang hilang setelah ibunya meninggal
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Story by me

Rate T

Warning : typo bertebaran, Ooc Naruto, bahasa tidak baku, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangannya.

Selamat membaca

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang terlampau mungil dengan rambut pirangnya dan mata birunya yang cantik dan memiliki wajah yang imut sedang berjalan dengan santainya.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu berhenti saat dia sudah sampai di depan gerbang besar sebuah sekolah, lalu dia berjalan masuk. Pada saat masuk ke sekolah itu dia diperhatikan oleh banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya penasaran karena belum pernah melihat pemuda itu disekolah ini.

"Eh, kenapa semuanya melihat padaku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang kebingungan karena semua orang melihat kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian ada pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya menghampirinya.

"Hei kau murid baru yah, soalnya aku belum pernah melihatmu disekolah ini?!" tanya pemuda itu, "oh ya namaku Inuzuka Kiba, kalau kau siapa?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu lagi. "Iya aku murid baru disini, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku pindahan dari Suna High School" jawab Naruto dengan nada kalem.

"Hm begitu pasti kau belum tau dimana ruang kepala sekolahkan?" tanya Kiba. "Ya, bisa kau tunjukan jalanya?!" jawab Naruto dengan cepat, "ok ikut aku" kata Kiba, dan naruto langsung berjalan mengikuti Kiba kearah ruang kepala sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan ruang kepala sekolah dan Kiba langsung mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" sahut suara dari dalam. Kemudian Kiba langsung membuka pintu "Kiba ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya kepala sekolah yang merupakan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan dikuncir rendah yang diketahui bernama Tsunade Namikaze. "Ah begini kepala sekolah, aku kesini hanya mengantarkan murid baru, karena dia tidak mengetahui ruang kepala sekolah" kata Kiba.

"Hm murid baru? Mana dia?" tanya Tsunade lagi. "Selamat pagi nama saya Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto yang langsung maju kedepan Kiba setelah dari tadi dia berada dibelakang badan Kiba. Lalu Tsunade memperhatikan Naruto yang tadi tak terlihat karena tertutupi tubuh Kiba dan juga karena tubuh Naruto yang tergolong mungil itu.

"Baiklah Naruto, Kiba antarkan Naruto ke kelas XI C" kata Tsunade setelah selesai memperhatikan Naruto sedari tadi dengan intens. "Baiklah Tsunade-sama, ayo Naruto kita ke kelas, kami permisi" kata Kiba lalu keluar setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh Naruto. Lalu mereka keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan menuju kelas mereka.

Tsunade termenung setelah melihat pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu yang mengingatkan dia pada cucunya yang hilang entah dimana bersama dengan istri anaknya. "Kenapa pemuda itu mengingatkanku pada cucuku yang hilang" lirih Tsunade, dia lalu menatap keluar jendela ruangannya dengan pandangam sedih. "Kushina dan cucuku kalian ada didimana?!" kata Tsunade dengan air mata yang menetes.

Skip time

Setelah Naruto dan Kiba sampai dikelas dan Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada teman-teman barunya, kini jam istirahat telah berbunyi dan hampir semua murid keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan yang ada dikanti atau masih ada beberapa murid perempuan yang makan dikelas karena membawa bekal dari rumah. "Hoi Naruto ayo kita ke kantin sekalian aku perkenalkan tentang lingkungan sekolah ini" ajak Kiba pada Naruto yang sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan tampang datar. "Hm baiklah" kata Naruto. Lalu Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Kiba kearah kantin dengan Kiba yang terus berbicara memperkenalkan tentang sekolah ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti dan menatap kearah kerumunan para gadis yang seperti sedang mengerumini sesuatu. Kiba yang menyadari Naruto berhenti dibelakangnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "hei Naruto kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kiba dengan penasaran, "itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Lalu Kiba mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan menemukan banyak para siswi sedang mengerumin sesuatu, lalu tak lama kemudian terlihatlah apa yang dikerumuni mereka.

Dari sana muncul beberapa pemuda yang kalau dilihat sekali juga semua orang tau kalo mereka memiliki wajah yang tampan dan cool pada saat ya g bersamaan. Yang pertama ada pemuda berambut panjang dengan mata lavendernya dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan, yang kedua ada pemuda berambut seperti nanas dan memiliki mata berwarna hitam yang selalu terlihat mengantuk walaupun itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, kemudian ada pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah kalo dilihat-lihat lebih cenderung manis daripada tampan dengan mata emeraldmya yang indah dan tato 'ai' di dahinya dan yang terakhir adalah pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam dengan mata onyx yang tajam dan wajahmya yang sangat tampan.

"Oh mereka adalah anggota OSIS yang paling terkenal karena mereka juga merupakan juara kelas dan juga juara internasional dalam banyak bidang, apa lagi yang berambut raven itu namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha dia merupakan ketua OSIS dan juga mendapatkan banyak penghargaan dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik, dan yang lainnya itu yang rambutnya panjang namanya Neji Hyuuga dia adalah wakil OSIS, lalu yang berwajah mengantuk itu namanya Shikamaru Nara dan yang berambut merah namanya Sabaku gaara" jelas Kiba dengan panjang lebar.

Lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka dan berjalan kembali kearah kantin dengan mengajak Kiba, tanpa mengetahui jika ada sepasang mata onyx tajam yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan rindu.

Tbc

Hallo saya sebenernya bukan author baru soalnya saya sudah pernah nulis cerita di wattpad dengan judul kehidupanku(sasunaru) itupun kalo kalian udah pada baca soalnya fic yang itu gak bakal dilanjutin lagi karena aku sudah kehilangan akunnya jadi bikin cerita baru deh.

Selamat membaca dan maaf kalo ada kesalahan.


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

Halo kembali lagi, aku mempublish lanjutannya semoga suka

Naruto by masashi kishimoto

Story's mine

Warning : boyxboy, Ooc, bahasa kurang baku, typo dll.

Mereka sampai dikantin dan langsung mencari tempat duduk dan memesan makanan. "Hei Naru ku harap kau tidak macam-macam dengan mereka karena mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau membuat masalah" kata Kiba memperingati Naruto agar tidak berbuat aneh. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datar dan memainkan ponselnya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan sampai dan mereka langsung menikmati makanan mereka. Sebelum mereka menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut mereka, terdengar suara para gadis yang berteriak dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk kantin.

Di depan pintu ada para anggota osis yang sedang berjalan masuk untuk mengisi perut mereka tetapi dihalangi oleh para gadis itu. Karena kesal mereka langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepada para gadis itu yang menghalangi jalan. Lalu para gadis itu langsung menyingkir karena tidak ingin mendapat tatapan tajam.

Mereka melewati para gadis itu dengan tampang datar mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepenjuru kantin dan mata mereka terpaku pada dua pemuda yang berwajah manis di ujung kantin, tak lama kemudian mereka menghampiri kedua pemuda itu.

"Hai puppy, kau makan kenapa tidak mengajakku?!" kata pemuda yang bernama shikamaru pada Kiba. Kemudian mereka duduk dibangku yang kosong dimeja itu. "Berhentilah memanggilku puppy, dasar nanas" kata Kiba dengan anada sarkatis. "Dan apa yang kalian inginkan dengan duduk disini?" lanjut Kiba dengan sinis. "Memangnya kenapa inikan tempat umum, lagipula sudah tidak ada tempat kosong lagi kecuali disini" jawab Neji dengan nada tak kalah sinis.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan menikmati makanannya tanpa terganggu oleh apapun. Lalu Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam juga hanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu Naruto merasa ada yang meperhatikannya langsung menatap kearah depan dan tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" kata Naruto dengan nada datar. "Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali, lagipula untuk apa aku melihatmu?!" jawab Sasuke tidak kalah datarnya. Setelah itu Naruto tidak menjawab pernyataan Sasuke kembali dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Kring kring kring

Tak lama kemudian bel tand pelajaran akan dimulai kembali berbunyi. Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan melangkah menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran kembali, sedangkan Kiba yang melihat Naruto berdiri juga langsung berdiri dan mengejar Naruto yang sudah di depan pintu kantin. "Hei Naru tunggu aku!" teriak Kiba pada Naruto yang berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

Skip time

Kring kring kring

Bel pulang sekolah bagaikan nyanyian malaikat bagi seluruh murid yang telah menuntut ilmu disekolah. Terlihat di dalam kelas Naruto sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian Kiba yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya langsung menghampiri meja Naruto.

"Oi Naru ayo kita pulang bersama" ajak Kiba pada Naruto yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya setelah selesai dengan acara membereskannya, "maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersama sebab aku harus pergi ketempatku bekerja" kata Naruto dengan nada datarnya. "Hm baiklah, memangnya kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Kiba penasaran, "di restoran keluarga di pusat kota" jawab Naruto.

Lalu merekapun keluar kelas bersama dan berpisah didepan gerbang sekolah karena arah tempat tinggal Kiba dan tempat bekerja Naruto berlawanan arah. "Baiklah Naruto sampai jumpa lagi besok" kata Kiba dengan ceria, "ya" jawab Naruto singkat.

Skip time

Naruto sampai tempat kerjanya dan langsung menuju ke ruang ganti untuk menggati dengan baju pelayan. Lalu keluar untuk melayani para pengunjung yang datang semakin banyak karena melihat jika pelayannya adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat cantik. Beberapa saat kemudian bunyi lonceng pintu masuk langsung terdengar dan masuklah 4 orang pemuda dengan wajah tampannya walaupun yang berambut merah memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang manis daripada tampan.

"Selamat datang!" kata Naruto yang langsung menyapa pelanggan yang baru datang itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara. Sedangkan mereka langsung terpaku saat melihat pelayan yang menyapa mereka, karena pelayannya itu adalah Naruto yang menggunakan pakaian layaknya butler tapi sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang kelewat manis itu.

Sedangkan Naruto kaget saat melihat siapa yang datang ke restoran tempatnya bekerja tapi wajah kagetnya hanya sementara karena wajah manis itu sudah berganti dengan wajah datar kembali. "Silakan, meja untuk 4 orang yah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar ramah walaupun wajahnya masih saja datar. Lalu mereka ber4 mengikuti Naruto menuju meja yang ditunjukan. "Kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan sebuah pulpen dan kertas yang sudah ada ditangannya dan menunggu mereka memesan.

"Kami ingin 4 capucino latte dan 2 muffin coklat" kata Neji, "baiklah pesanannya akan segera sampai silakan ditunggu" kata Naruto dan langsung berjalan kearah konter dan memberikan pesanan mereka dan langsung berjalan kearah pelanggan lain yang ingin memesan.

"Tidak kusangka dia bekerja disini" kata Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka yang sedari tadi diam dan sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. "Memangnya hanya kau saja yang tidak menyangka kalo ada orang yang kita kenal bekerja disini" sahut Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka sampai yang diantarkan oleh seorang maid berambut pirang yang bernama Shion, "silakan menikmati" kata Shion, lalu dia pergi untuk melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Skip time

Naruto pulang dari tempatnya bekerja pukul 6 sore dan dia langsung menuju rumahnya untuk beristirahat tapi sebelumnya dia harus ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan dulu. Saat sampai disana dia langsung mengambil keranjang untuk menaruh barang belanjaanya. Saat belanja dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan langsung meminta maaf. "Gomen saya tidak melihat jika ada orang didepan saya" kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal walau suaranya tetap saja datar, "hn, dasar dobe" kata orang yang ditabrak Naruto dengan suara tak kalah datar. Lalu Naruto mendongakan kepalanya karena mendengar seseorang yang mengejeknya dengan panggilan dobe dan saat dia melihat siapa orang itu dia langsung memasang wajah kesal saat tau jika orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ck kukira siapa yang kutabrak" kata Naruto dengan nada kesal yang ketara sekali, "hn lalu kau mau apa jika bukan aku yang kau tabrak?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan kesal dan langsung pergi dari sana untuk membayar ke kasir. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditinggal Naruto hanya diam dan terus menatap ke punggung Naruto dengan tatapan rindu yng ketara 'Naru kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti itu? Lihat saja nanti akan aku pastikan kalau wajah itu akan memiliki ekspresi seperti dulu lagi dan kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan' batin Sasuke dengan tekad yang kuat untuk membuat Naruto memiliki ekspresi lagi dalam wajahnya, ekspresi yang sangat disukainya dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto yang berjalan kearah kasir merasa ada yang menatapnya langsung merinding ngeri dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kasir untuk membayar

Tbc

Halo semoga suka ceritanya


End file.
